


Return of Peace

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Celebrations, Ending of Leicester Alliance Route, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by the Victory Celebration in Star Wars Episode 6, Post Timeskip, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Takes place after Claude proposes to Byleth and they are together watching the celebrations from the Goddess Tower before having their own little celebration together.





	Return of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So as one of the tags says this is roughly based off the Star Wars Return of the Jedi Victory Celebration ending mainly the music since I felt like it fit so well with the Leicester Alliance and just the ending in general. Also, it comes off what was said in-game where they were going to have a massive feast and celebration. I wrote this listening to the Victory Celebration music so feel free to do the same.
> 
> Fairly short story but I hope you like it.

It was sudden but Byleth couldn't help but run into Claude's embrace after he had proposed to her. Claude was more than happy to hold the one he loved in his arms as Byleth clutched onto him.

"Thank you. For everything. I'll be back before you know it. We'll only be apart for a short while," Claude said as he gently had his hand go through Byleth's hair holding her close knowing this will only last for a short time.

"And now. I'm off to cross Fodlan's Throat."

Byleth looked up to Claude a few tears in her eyes. Claude couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little seeing that face of hers. He allowed one of his hands to gently wipe away her tears before he continued.

"I love you. With everything I am. And the next time we see each other, it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world." 

"I love you too Claude, I promise I'll do everything I can to bring our dreams into reality. Just make sure you hold up your end while I hold up mine," Byleth replied as she offered a small smile.

Claude chuckled before gently placing a kiss on Byleth's forehead. 

"You know I will, it might take time but we have all the time in the world right?" 

Byleth nodded before looking over the balcony of the Goddess Tower. Garreg Mach had become quite lively since the return of the army with the promised feast and celebrations taking place from down below. Claude led Byleth still holding her to his side as Byleth rested her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the festivities. Many of the former Golden Deer House students were chatting and enjoying themselves with food and drink, along with soldiers and Generals. Byleth could make out Marriane and Hilda enjoying each others company while Raphael and Ignatz were chatting and laughing. Even Seteth was letting go a little though still keeping an eye on Flayn.

The sun was setting on the land of Fodlan, the glow of the festivities below becoming clearer than ever.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Claude said breaking the silence.

"The sunset?" Byleth replied looking up to Claude.

"Well yes but I'm more referring to the beauty of happiness. All of them below, whether they were students, soldiers or just civilians are happy and enjoying themselves. It's been so long since they could do that without the worry of war."

Byleth nodded slowly.

"There are many beauties in the world, this is one of them, I'd say you'd come in a close third," Claude said with a chuckle as Bylethe curiously looked at him.

"Oh? What is the second most beautiful thing in the world then?"

"Me."

Byleth rolled her eyes prompting a cheery laugh from Claude before he lifted Byleth up and spinning her around in a playful manner earning a laugh from the woman who would lead Fodlan and be his wife. It was the happiest Claude had ever been but he knew he could be even happier if he succeeded in his dreams, or rather his and Byleth's dreams. Claude eventually put Byleth down as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Are you going to go and join the others down below?" Byleth asked as she gestured towards the celebrations.

Claude thought to himself before shaking his head with a frown.

"I wish I could but I can't delay myself and you know I'd end up pretty drunk if I joined in."

Byleth shook head as she giggled knowing that to be all too true though she still felt saddened that she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time.

"Still, I wouldn't mind just celebrating between the two of us. You know since we aren't just celebrating our victories but also our engagement," Claude said before grabbing Byleth's two hands and holding them in his own.

Her hands felt so small and fragile in his own, but anyone would be deceived if they thought she was weak. 

"I hope the day we marry will be even bigger, but until then I'm okay with this little moment between us," Byleth said leaning into Claude.

"Truth be told, you were the one person I wanted to see before I left for Almyra. I wanted you to be the last thing I saw, though I'll always remember you no matter what."

Byleth remained silent just leaning into the one she loved. The two allowed silence to take over again as they snuggled into each other as the cool air of the night rolled in. The only sounds were the laughter and cheers from down below as the couple looked upon the land that would soon see its unification and hope that the emotions expressed down below were a prime example of what was to come for the return of peace to Fodlan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought of the story.


End file.
